Seven Days and Nights Alone
by Juren
Summary: While InuYasha and Kagome are in Kagome's Era, Sango and Miroku spend seven days together. All MirSan. FINISHED.
1. Talking In Peace, For a Change

There's going to be a lot of fluffy stuff in this story... so, you've been warned, faithful reader. All Mir/San too.... And anou means um, in Japanese. ^-^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango sat boredly by a tree. It was dusk, and it was about an hour after Kagome and InuYasha left into Kagome's Era. It was only Sango and Miroku for one week. Counting, one week. Sango expected to be tormented the whole week by the perverted monk. She also expected a few tears on one day. Yup, it was always Miroku to make her angry and sad, yet, he made her happy just to know that he was there all the time besides her.   
  
Sometimes, people thought that was a bad mixture in a crush, but another half said it could be the best of a crush. Sango waited for Miroku's return with the firewood and the food from the village. She just hoped that he wasn't flirting with village women; who were always plenty prettier that her and never got furious with him all of the time. Sango hated when the village girls gossipped about herself, she never liked recalling on what rumors they spread about her, 'Have you ever seen that ugly scar on her back?' was one of them. Laying her head back onto the tree, she watched the fluffy white clouds turn into a pinkish orange.   
  
She let her eyes droop slightly, but was silently startled at Miroku's return with large twigs in his arms, and a bag of food and matches from Kagome. Miroku carefully placed the food in Sango's lap, and began making the twigs into a tipi shape, "Do you know how to start these matches, Sango?" he began, waving his hand at the tipi-shape twigs, "I always forget how to use these things." he confessed, smiling slightly at his own stupidity. Sango nodded, setting the bag of food besides her, kneeling next to Miroku, taking the match box from him, "Watch and learn, Houshi-sama." she said, striking the match against the directed area, caushing the head of the match to start on fire. Tossing it into the twigs, the match started to burn the twigs, "There." she said finally, handing him the box and slumping to her tree again.   
  
"Arigauto, Sango." Miroku praised, "And I must ask... are you cooking today or am I?" he asked, gazing at her for a moment, waiting for a reply.   
  
"Anou... how about you cook today, and I'll cook tommorow, sound fair?" she dealed. "Hai, Sango." Miroku agreed, nodding his head, taking the bag from her side, opening it. For awhile, Sango dozed as Miroku prepared the meal for that night.   
  
When it was ready, Miroku shook her gently on the shoulder to awake her from her doze, "Sango... it's ready." he whispered. "M'kay." Sango grunted, rubbing her eyes to wipe away the 'sand' in her eyes, drawing in the aroma from the food, licking her lips slightly, "Mmmm, it smells delicious, Houshi-sama." she said, slowly getting on her knees. "I hope it is." admitted the monk, handing the lady a bowl and a pair of chopsticks, fighting the urge of kissing those candy-like lips of hers. Miroku tore away his gaze, getting himself a bowl, and a pair of chopsticks. That night, the two sat there, talking enjoyably and eating the rice and ramen. 


	2. Nighttime Slumber

Yes, I know that the last chapter wasn't indented and all, just don't kill me. x.X; Oh, and onna no ko, means "special girl" so, don't be stupid. ^-^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the meal was over, they sat their dishes by the tree that Sango was at earlier, bowls and chopsticks. It was a strange silence, the only thing breaking the silence was the crickets playing their usual music.  
  
Miroku was getting close to Sango everytime she she closed her eyes for a minute or so, but she was to drowsy to care. Soon after, she sprawled out her bed roll by the fire, and snuck into it, eager to fall asleep next to the warm flames of the fire.  
  
Miroku copied her, and sprawled out his futon right next to her, no remark. Smiling innocently, he crawled into his aswell. Sango sat up, having her hands support her from falling, "Houshi-sama, do you know any stories?" she asked, laying her head back down to face the monk, "I feel tired, but I just can't fall asleep."  
  
Miroku looked at Sango for a moment, surprised at the sudden request, "And please, no gross ones though. Like... well... you know, right?" Sango said, draping the bed roll's blanket up to her chin.  
  
Miroku smiled, facing Sango, "I do know one... and it's not a gross one either, I promise you." he assured, turning his gaze to the dotted black sky, "It's called... Hmmmm... I forgot... could you help refresh my memory?" he asked pervertally, dodging a stone flying at him, "I suspected that," he said, grinning at her. "Well... it's called A Drifting Curse." he started.  
  
Sango cringed for a moment at the thought of curses, like Miroku's Air Void, for instance. Feeling in need of Miroku's loving care, she resisted the urge to crawl into his arms like a scared child at night when the wind was roaring. "Hm... Here we go. For a century, a curse wandered around, searching for the right person to adopt to its power. It never found one body until after a decade of looking.  
  
It was a farmer, a strong-willed farmer with two sons, one daughter, and a lovely wife. When the man went to the stream to have a nice long drink for the cold waters, the curse dived into the water in his cupped hands, and flowed into his body when he drank. The curse was suppose to be an evil one, but since it hadn't fed on any souls to adapt its evilness, it turned into a good-fortuned curse, a quite rare one as well.  
  
When the man came back to work in the fields, he had a large sack of money waiting for him on his steps. From then on, the man and his family lived wealthy and happy, until the curse lifted from the man's body, taking his soul with it, and went to feed on some other man, women, animal, or child." Miroku finished, gazing at Sango now.  
  
Sango smiled, "That was a good one, Houshi-sama." she said, letting her eyes drop, "That helped, thank you, Houshi-sama." she said, burying her face into her bed roll, and drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
Miroku smiled at her, "You're welcome, my onna no ko." he said, watching her peaceful face until he, also fell asleep. 


	3. Bright and Cheery

Thanks to my fellow readers, I'm going to make my chapters longer than my other ones, okie-doke?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun became to tip back over the horizon once Miroku was up. He crawled out of his futon, and rolled it back up. He stood up fully, and stretched his arms, letting a large yawn escape his lips. "I think I'll go take a bath today." he said quietly to himself. Trying not to awaken Sango, he snuck to the nearest spring he knew of.  
  
Slipping off his robes, he quickly slid into the water. The chilled water woke him up fuller, and he looked around. After a minute or so, he dove in, doing a few underwater laps, occasionally going to the surface for a breath. When he was done, he looked up and saw the sun was fully up. Wondering if Sango was awake yet, he crawled out. Miroku dried himself and slipped his robes back on.  
  
Snatching his staff back up, he journeyed back to their small campsite, where he found Sango up and already cooking breakfast from the remains of the tipi-shaped twigs he had made last night. Sango looked up, and smiled cheerfully, "Morning, Houshi-sama." she greeted, and checked the food.  
  
Miroku smiled, "You don't have to call me Houshi-sama, dearest." he replied, slumping down next to her. He ran a finger along the grass, and felt the warm dew pile up on his finger.  
  
Sango's cheeks turned a soft pink, and chose not to answer. She took the bowls, and dumped in half and half into each bowl, until the pot was empty. She found the two sets of chopsticks, and handed Miroku a pair and the bowl. "Arigauto, Sango." he said, taking the bowl.  
  
"You're welcome." she answered, picking up her bowl and began to quietly eat. Miroku followed the suit, and thought of a conversation-starter while he ate. "It's wonderful cooking, I'll tell you that." he said, grinning.  
  
"I wouldn't really say that." she said shyly. "Oh, but it is." started Miroku, "It's about ten times better than this monk's cooking." he praised, grinning even wider.  
  
Sango finished her bowl, "I'm going to go take a bath, so don't follow me." she said, and took their dishes along with her to wash also. "M'kay." he replied. He didn't plan to obey her, but he thought he should for once because after all, it was only the second day together. He didn't want to get her upset when they had five days to go. He just smiled, and fiddled with a twig he found besides him for awhile.  
  
Sango returned about a half hour later, feeling replenished. She sat the bowls in Miroku's lap, and slumped down besides him. "You still smell wonderful, dear." he said. He placed his trademark houshi grin on his face.  
  
She simply blinked, "Thank you." she said simply, but blushed anywho. 


	4. Daring?

Okay, okay. The chapter WAS to short, so, I'll make it longer with a few more events. Now, we'll all be in the same rocker.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chuckling, Miroku took a deep whiff of Sango's hair while she wasn't looking, and layed his back to the ground.  
  
Blinking, the pink on her cheeks vanished. "What?" she asked, wondering what he was laughing about. Not realizing that she was blushing just a few moments ago.  
  
He grinned. "You were blushing Sango." he replied, "you like me, don't you?" he joked.  
  
Sango flushed, "Er... um... no." she stuttered, trying to make her statement a period.  
  
"Aw, oh well." he replied half-heartally, "what do you have in mind for today? It's lovely out." he added, sitting up and letting his hand wander around Sango.  
  
The tajiya shrugged, "Anything except what you dream about." she replied.  
  
"Like women? Like you?" he finished, grinning pervertally.  
  
She felt her cheeks burn with her blush, so she simply nodded. Miroku scooted closer to her, "Aw, c'mon, it's fun." he joked, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. "I'll show you."  
  
Her eyes grew large, raising her hand automatically. She was less-than-willing to slap him, but she wanted to get kissed, but she didn't. Confusing, eh?   
  
Miroku craned his neck down, brushing some hair out his Sango's eyes and pressed his lips against his, bracing himself for any kind of 'evil' slap.  
  
Ooc| Now! I will make you wait! Just be sure to beg for Part Two! 


	5. Daring? Part Two

THE WAIT IS OVER! Wh00t! =D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continued from Daring?  
  
Feeling her lips tremble, she stuttered underneath his lush lips, she managed to get out, "Wha?"  
  
Removing his kiss from her, Miroku stared at her, searching for a sign of expression. There was none. It was a complete blank, eyes staring at each other.  
  
Touching her bottom lip softly, her eyes began to flood with tears, blurring her vision of him. Tears broke through her barrier from her eyes, strolling idly down her cheeks. Dropping herself into Miroku's chest, she hugged him and cried; tears that she need to get out.  
  
Miroku pulled her close, confused, and for some strange reason, said, "Sango, it'll be alright."  
  
Thoughts began racing into his mind. He tossed them away for now, and kept holding Sango.  
  
Gathering the courage to hold back her tears, she wiped her face, breaking away from his grasp as she sat on her knees. "I've held those back for awhile." she mumbled.  
  
Miroku smiled weakly, "Were those sad or happy tears?" he asked her, pulling her onto his lap, being innocent, for once.  
  
She blinked wearily, feeling her throat tighten, "H...ha...y..." she stuttered.  
  
He grinned, "Happy?" he finished. Sango nodded, looking at the trees. "Everything's so still... it's like the moment was... meant to be." she thought, and shook her head to herself.  
  
Miroku blinked, asking nervously, "Sooooo, can I say something?"  
  
Sango looked behind her at Miroku, "Okay?" Miroku drew in a deep breath, pausing for a moment, then said, "Sango... finally... I... realized that..." he stuttered. He felt like stopping, but, gaining courage, he continued, "I... I love you."  
  
Ooc|Fluffy, I know, but, this'll continue in Part Three! And look back at Daring? because I made it a bit longer with a few more details. 


	6. Daring? Part Three

Time to jump for joy! Part three is here! YAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Come again?" she asked, "Did you say something about loving me or am I already going deaf?" she added, blinking. Miroku chuckled nervously, "I think you're hearing me right... Sango. I..." shaking his head in frustration, he repeated again, "I love you... There." he stated.  
  
She blushed a deep maroon, "I'm going for a walk." she muttered, attempting to pull herself away from him, but Miroku pulled her closer, "Nooooo." he whined. "Now, Miroku!" she snapped, eyes showing some fire. Letting go right away, "Okay." he said weakly, falling back. Sango walked away stiffly, but softened after more and more steps.  
  
'Okay... here's a test. Do I love this monk that loves me?' she continued to think to herself. 'Yes... maybe... probably... YES DAMMIT!' she thought angrily to herself, "But I can't just go up to him and say "Miroku I love you!" It wouldn't be brave! It would be STUPID!" she yelled furiously.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Miroku slid his hand over his heart, feeling it bounce around. In other words... it seemed to be racing. "Okay... calm down now else I'll force myself to bleed." he said, with a hint of black humor. He got up, and took leave to the hot springs... and so was Sango. (Dun dun dun...)  
  
Sango removed her clothes and slid herself into the water, sinking down until the water covered her shoulders. She felt like a floating head... creepy. Diving underwater she swam around.  
  
Not noticing Sango's clothes, or the figure underneath, Miroku slid in aswell, naked of course. She popped her head obove the water, straight at Miroku. "M...M...MIROKU?" she yelled, giving Miroku a start also, "S...Sango?" he asked gaping in disbelief. "Where'd you come from?" Sango demanded. "I didn't see you, Sango, honest!" he pleaded, clutching his hands tightly and began begging for mercy.  
  
Raising her hand, she pushed it back down with her other arm into the water. "I'm not going to hurt you..." she persuaded, and swum back a little bit. "What... are you going to do to me?" Miroku asked pathetically, thinking it as a good chance to open his eyes. He felt a great deal of confidence, and said pervertally, "I love you, you know."  
  
Spinning around, "Why do you do that? Now I can't even answer you!" she barked angrily. Sweatdropping, Miroku answered, "I'll just say yes or no and you nod your head when I say it... okay?"   
  
Sango gulped, "Okay." she answered. 


	7. Daring? Final Part

Okay, this SHOULD be longer, and I hope a bit more fluffier! =D Also, this is going to be the last part of Daring? ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku inhaled, then exhaled, "No..." and Sango did nothing. "Yes..." and Sango shook her head, turn bright red.  
  
She dove underneath the water, waiting until her confidence came. Yet, it didn't. Shaking her head in disbelief, she swam back up to the surface. There was Miroku, leaning on the edge with a few girls. They were giggling away as Miroku told a few stories, and saying this like, "Ooo! Houshi-sama! You're so brave!" or "Houshi-sama!" and they giggled, "you're naked!"  
  
Sango swam next to him, fuming in anger, feeling as though she needed to get the attention for one, odd, odd reason. "Houshi-sama," one girl started, "there's that tajiya... naked behind you..." she said in distaste. "Oh! Sango?" he asked, spinning around, blushing softly. "Yes." Sango replied coldly, but, she needed her attention... now! Being her not-so-shy-Sango-self, she kissed him softly on the lips, thinking, "In your face, evil women!"  
  
"Um... oh... Sango..." he stuttered, and the trio of girls behind him suddenly got jealous. "We saw him first, you stupid tajiya!" they squealed, and pulled the naked monk out of the springs. Sango, who has seen it all, closed her eyes, "Ooo, I DIDN'T need to see that." she said, feeling as though she needed to throw up.  
  
He grabbed his robes, standing up quickly and threw them on. "I guess I'll see you later, Sango." he said, actually calmly. Yet, he was boiling a bit inside. "She didn't need to see that." he admitted in his thoughts. He reluctantly walked back to the village, the trio gossiping about the tajiya.  
  
Sango blushed, "What was I thinking?" she asked herself. She swam back to the other end of the springs. Sango got out, feeling the cold wind slap her body; making her shiver. "Brrr." she said, chattering her teeth. She dried herself off quickly, and threw on her clothes. She strapped her Hirakotsu (spelling? X_x) and walked to the village, where she betted Miroku was, gossiping and flirting with the village women.  
  
"I wonder how InuYasha and Kagome are doing..." she said to herself, walking down the dirt path to the village, although she didn't need it. Entering the village, she saw that there was a crowd of women around a black-haired man. "Excuse me." she said, dozens of times it seemed. She finally got to the center, and it wasn't Miroku! It seemed like a new Miroku yet less good-looking. She dug herself out of the crowd and wandered around.   
  
'I wonder where Miroku is?' she thought. 'I'll try the bar...' she said, and did just that.  
  
She entered the bar, pushing throw crowds of men, and occasionally, women. She spotted Miroku, sitting there talking with the bar tender. He was drinking sake, apparently. She felt a small smile tug at her lips as she walked closer, "Miroku..." she said cautiously. "Hello Sango." he answered brightly, "how'd you find me?" he asked, grinning sweetly (for once. X_x).  
  
"Lucky guess." she answered, and sat next to him. "That's a pretty big toy there, lady, are you sure that you're too old for boomerangs?" he said, cleaning a wooden cup. "This isn't a toy, Hajime." she said darkly, her eyes flashing. "Oh, sorry Sango, I thought you were somebody else." answered Hajime, grinning, "how 'bout a drink on the house?" he asked.   
  
Sango shrugged, "Just a small water with a lemon." she answered, then patiently waited.  
  
"You know Hajime?" asked Miroku, looking blankly at her. "Of course, whenever I wait for you to stop flirting, I talk to him." she answered. Miroku nodded, taking a sip of sake, "I see." he answered.  
  
"We're going back to the campsite in a bit, right?" Sango asked, looking nervously around. She saw a few men fighting over a very pretty lady, and about ten men laughing and telling jokes, with sake in their hands and a large sake bottle displayed in the middle of the table.  
  
"Of course. I just came here because apparently a new man is here taking over." Miroku replied, looking very dull, like his medicine was flirting and he forgot to flirt.  
  
ooc| Okay, quick update I know! NeoPets.com was down so there was nothing else to do except chat with my friend on MSN. ^-^; 


	8. A Quick Stroll

Yay! An update! =D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hajime the bar tender slid Sango's order in a wooden cup to Sango, "There ya go, Sango." he said, grinning. "Thanks." Sango replied, taking a small sip.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku snickered. There were a few men doing the can-can. "What?" Sango asked, turning around. Her expression went blank, watching them dance. Hajime chuckled, "Doesn't surprise me." he said.  
  
"You mean this is normal?" she asked. "Yup." he answered. Miroku and Sango finished their drinks and left the bar, and the can-can was still going on. As they walked side-by-side, Miroku reached for her hand. "What're you doing?" she asked sharply. "Nothing." Miroku said, grinning.  
  
He didn't try to hold her hand for about five minutes, and when he tried, he managed to grab hold, causing Sango to turn red. A few village girls ran up to Miroku after a few seconds. "Houshi-sama! We've been looking all over for you!" they exclaimed. Miroku smiled, turning around. "Really?" and they both nodded.  
  
"The other houshi is nothing compared to you! So we kicked him out!" they said, smiling. "You didn't need to do that." Miroku started, "I'm content right now." he finished, waving his hand in the air, which happened to be locked onto Sango's hand. "Miroku... I'll be at the... place..." Sango said, walking off and breaking their hands apart.  
  
"Ummm... okay?" Miroku stuttered, watching as she walked off. Instantly, the girls all latched their arms around his, smiling. "We wish to hear another amazing battle, Houshi-sama!" they all exclaimed. "Ummm... ladies, tommorow, and I'll give you two." he said. "Alright Houshi-sama." a girl replied, breaking their connection; the other girl did the same.  
  
Sango kneeled next to a dim fire, throwing small twigs, leaves, and grass into the hearth when Miroku returned. Miroku sat next to her, watching her with content, eyes randomly straying to her butt. Sango seemed to have forgotten to remove the Hiraikotsu from her back. So everytime she twisted her back, it would softly whack Miroku's head. "Ouch... Sango." Miroku whimpered when it whacked his eye.  
  
She turned around, "What?" she asked, blinking. "You hit my eye with your Hiraikotsu." he whimpered, cupping his hand over his right eye. She removed her Hiraikotsu, "Sorry." she said, sitting back and took a look at it. "It's not red." she said, removing his hand with a deep struggle. "Can I at least have a kiss in return?" he asked pervertally, placing his trademark houshi grin on his lips. She blushed, and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku said. She pretended as though she didn't hear him, watching a hairy catepillar instead. "Go, hairy catepillar, go." Sango muttered, poking it with a twig. 


	9. G'Night

Ah. Just dead bored on a Saturday. Fun? I think not. .  
------------------------------------------------  
"Sango... you feeling okay?" he asked, kneeling next to her.  
  
She turned around, not noticing she killed the catepillar. "Oh? What? Oh, I'm fine!" she assured, turning around to see her little distraction turned into a pile of guts and hairs. "Oops..." and recoiled right into Miroku,  
  
"Oomph." Miroku mumbled in surprise. They were laying like a double-decker cake. Miroku on the bottom, with Sango back towards him right on top. Miroku latched his arms around her waist, turning both of them to the side.  
  
Sango's cheeks turned a violent shade of red. "M-Miroku!" she gasped, trying to squirm free.  
  
"This time, I'm not letting go of you." Miroku said coolly.   
  
Sango turned herself around. "Wh-wha...?" she stuttered. 'Dammit, Miroku!' she thought, 'you're just being so unfair!  
  
They're faces inched closer to each other. "This time, I won't run away." Sango muttered, causing Miroku to smile.  
  
They're lips collided into a lush kiss. So there it was. Miroku, Sango, and a dim fire.  
  
The wind furiously slapped tree trunks, and rustled bushes and leaves.  
  
Sango shivered violently. He untied the knot on his outer robe, and covered Sango, who was asleep in his arms. He rested his chin on her cheek, and closed his eyes. "G'night." he whispered, drifting off into a pleasent slumber. 

ooc: Short chappie, but I hope you enjoy it! I'm proud of it, actually. 


	10. A New Sun Has Risen

This is going to be my only chapter until Monday! ;; (Grounded. Ack) I know the last chapter was teeny, but I hope it'll be longer this time! Enjoy. =D

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango shook Miroku softly on the shoulder as she got up, splitting his hands apart. "Miroku-kun, wake up." she said softly, stretching her leg muscles.  
  
"Just five more minutes." he said sleepily, sitting up, "where's the fire?" he asked idiotically. "On your foot." Sango replied sarcastically.  
  
Miroku, who just woke up, panicked, and rolled around to put out the "fire" on his foot. "Good, my foot has made it!" he said happily. "Yay." Sango mumbled, "oh, and you get to cook today." she said.  
  
"After my bath." he answered, rubbing his eyes. He got onto his feet, "you should come with me." he said, smiling.   
  
Sango blushed, standing up also. She followed him, covering her cheeks to hide her blush. They arrived at the hot spring after a few minutes of walking. Sango sat by a tree close to the springs, closing her eyes tightly as Miroku removed his clothes, and slid in.  
  
Miroku shivered, "Cold." he muttered, sneezing a couple times in a row. "Is it too cold?" she asked, "then you should get out, Miroku-kun."   
  
Miroku swam to the ledge nearest to Sango. "About yesterday..." he started, "did you mean it?" he asked, poking his elbows in the dirt.  
  
Sango nodded, pretending to sneeze and covered her face, blushing a velvety maroon. "Achoo!" she faked. "Close your eyes Miroku-kun, I'm getting in." she said, and Miroku obeyed her orders, closing his eyes and covered them with his hands.  
  
When Sango was removing her clothes, Miroku opened his eyes and shifted a few fingers to leave a crack. "Miroku!" she said furiously, throwing a few pebbles at him, and quickly slid in. "ACK!" Miroku yelled, dunking is head underwater as the pebbles broke the surface.  
  
"That's what you... MIROKU!" she yelled, blushing furiously as she kicked him, "perv!"  
  
Miroku stuck his head over the water, grinning. "Yeees?" he said slyly.  
  
"Don't... go underwater again!" she barked, pointing at him.   
  
"Oookay Sango-chan." he answered, wrapping an arm around her bare back.


	11. It's Going Miroku's Way

I love to do cliff hangers, but I don't like reading chapters that have cliff hangers. x3 I'm evil, ne? xD  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango grinned, ducking underwater, but closing her eyes while she was. She popped her head passed the surface, giggling softly. Swimming around in circles a few times, she continued to swim away.

"Hey... Sango!" Miroku said, swimming after her.  
  
"You can't catch me... and you never will." Sango answered, laughing as she dodged his grasp. Miroku blinked, 'She's pretty fast.' he thought, and managed to wrap his arms around her.  
  
Miroku smirked, "Ha." he whispered.   
  
"Damn." she said automatically, "Anyways, I'm getting hungry. Remember, you're cooking." she said, attempting to pull away from him, yet he just tightened his arms around her.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." he said smoothly, lightly kissing the top of her head.   
  
"Let... me... go!" she demanded, finally breaking his grasp after a final charge. "You get out first, I don't want you to look at me naked, and if you did, expect to be hunted down." she said icely, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
He gulped, "Y-y-yessss ma'am." he stuttered, getting up after Sango covered her eyes tightly, drying and getting dressed in a hurry. He pretended to walk away from the hot springs, but actually hid in a clump of bushes without her knowings.  
  
Sango got out, water rising to her thighs. Miroku got a full view. He sniggered quietly, "Yessss." he whispered pervertally.  
  
Sango looked around suspiciously, "Snake?" she asked herself, but shook her head and sat on the grass for a moment, then dried herself off and put her clothes on.

Miroku took the opportunity to run off to make it look like he walked off right away.  
  
She later met him at the campsite with the air full of rice and chicken for breakfast.

"Ah, you smell wonderfull, Sango-chan." he said, smiling brightly as he passed her a bowl with chopsticks stuck in a piece of chicken.  
  
Sango chose not to answer him, and she quietly ate the food once she sat down. Miroku kept flashing his eyes at her, eager to know what they'll do for the day.  
  
"It's wonderful, Miroku-kun." she said, nibbling on the chicken, "Truly wonderful." she added, letting her jaw fall down a bit to get air into her burning mouth.  
  
Miroku finished, and sat down his bowl infront of him; patiently waiting for Sango to finish.

She nibbled down the rest of the rice and the scraps of chicken. She also sat down her bowl infront of her, smiling at Miroku. "Domo arigauto for the wonderful breakfast." she thanked, dipping her head down.  
  
"You're welcome." he said, grinning, "So, what are we two going to do today?" he asked, drumming his fingers against his cheek.   
  
She shrugged, staring at the small fire. "I don't know." she admitted, "just stroll around and think?" she suggested, drawing a heart in the patch of dirt before her; stubbornly wiping it away after a few moments. Luckily, Miroku didn't see. Sango began drawing her Hiraikotsu in the thin dirt, and put Miroku and Sango in a heart; yet again, wiping it away.  
  
'Why does he haunt my head?' she asked herself, 'How can I hate him at times and love him? How can I love and hate his personallity? God dammit, give me answers!'

---------------------

Do you know what? I never thought this story would even make it to ten reviews! And look! I got so many! I'm so happy that people actually like my stories! I'm a person who doesn't smile a whole lot, but it makes me smile when I see your reviews! (:


	12. Hyper Little Shippou

**Chapter 12! Squee!**   
  
---------------------  
  
Miroku fiddled with his rosary beads, "Well, we could go visit the village children, visit Lady Kaedae, or take a walk," suggested Miroku, looking up from the beads.  
  
Sango layed back onto the grass behind her, "Miroku, I don't really care what we do." she said, pulling some hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well then ..." he started, "let's take a walk," he said, looking at her with a smile tugging his lips.  
  
She sat back up. "Alright." She got to her feet, kicking dirt at the fire. Miroku also got up.  
  
"Ah, Kirara." Sango scooped the little cat demon her her arms, digging her face into her plush body. "Good morning." she greeted her, smiling.  
  
In response, she meowed, purring instantly. Shippou pounced onto Miroku's shoulder. "Good morning, Miroku!" he greeted, smiling. "Good morning, Shippou." Miroku nodded, walking forth.  
  
Sango looked up from Kirara, following Miroku. "Good morning, Sango!" Shippou said cheerfully, waving at her good-naturally. "Morning Shippou." Sango said, tilting her head and smiling.  
  
"Where we going?" Shippou asked Miroku, climbing onto his head, using Miroku's head and nose for help up, "and where's Kagome and InuYasha?" he asked, yet another question.  
  
Miroku sighed. "We're going to the forest, and InuYasha and Kagome are in the other Era, since InuYasha needed a stress relief from protecting Kagome and looking for Shikon No Tama pieces." Miroku explained, tilting his head up.  
  
Shippou clutched onto Miroku's hair, flailing his feet. "Miroku!" he squeaked, pulling himself up. Miroku grinned, continuing on.  
  
"Perhaps we could find a nice clearing and let Kirara and Shippou play for awhile." said Sango, running up to catch up.   
  
"That's a fine idea, Sango." Miroku said.  
  
"But... I want to play with you and Sango!" Shippou protested, pushing Miroku's nose in like a pig's snout.  
  
Sango covered her mouth, chuckling. "That look certainly looks good on you, Houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku glared at Shippou's hands. "Hmmmm, we'll play with you Shippou, but you have to let go of my nose." Shippou cheered, "Yay!" letting go of Miroku's nose.  
  
After awhile, the four found a small clearing, Sango and Shippou were playing with a red bouncy ball that Kagome had given him.

--------------------------

**Please read and review! =D I need to rake in more reviews! xD**


	13. Spyers

I have to thank Spam-chan for this idea! I've been thinking about this chapter for about two days, so it should be good!   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sango flicked the bouncy ball as it came to her, and Shippou raced off after it. He lunged after it trying to capture it, yet it bounced out of his grasp, "Stop bouncing!" he squeaked, jumping up and hopping after it. Shippou tripped and landed on it, "Finally!"  
  
Miroku watched Shippou, "This is fun to watch." he said to himself, and watched him run after it again when Shippou accidently kicked it.  
  
Kirara meowed softly, crawling up Miroku's sleeve and onto his shoulder. She finally sprang onto his head, and curled up, pulling some hairs out of Miroku's head.  
  
He winced, "Ouch." he mumbled, using his hands to shift Kirara on his head.  
  
(Kagome's Era) Kagome grabbed InuYasha's wrist and pulled him away from the couch. "I want to see what Sango and Miroku are doing!" she huffed, dragging him outside and into the well. They were instantly teleported into the Feudual Era of Japan.   
  
"Whatever! It's your fault if we get caught!" InuYasha snapped angrily. He was watching the news, and wanted to hear about this car crash and see the injuries of the people who were in the crash. He got up and slung Kagome of his shoulder, jumping out and setting her down.  
  
Kagome eagerly started running to where Sango had promised they would be in case of an emergency. "C'mon!" she yelled to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha grumbled and started jogging, easily catching up with Kagome. "I hear them, they're not where they were s'pose to, though." he said, "Where?" Kagome asked instantly. InuYasha pointed in their direction and KAgome ran off again, InuYasha at her heels.  
  
Once they reached where the three were, Kagome shrank into the bushes, pulling InuYasha down.  
  
Sango stood up, and scooped Kirara off Miroku's head, "Go find Shippou, Kirara, and make sure he's safe." she whispered, watching the cat demon spring out of her arms and run off in Shippou's direction.  
  
Miroku looked up at Sango, rubbing his head. "Thank you, Sango-chan. Kirara's claws were digging into my skull." he said, standing up also.  
  
"You're welcome." she replied, blushing and looking away.  
  
Miroku embraced Sango tightly, smiling happily. He craned his neck down, brushing his lips against Sango's.  
  
Kagome squealed happily, whispering non-stop, "Way to go Sango!" InuYasha clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shut up!" he hissed.  
  
Kagome stopped squealing and babbling, but kept thinking, "Way to go Sango!" Luckily, InuYasha couldn't read minds, else he would be instantly ticked off by Kagome and revealed that they were spying.  
  
Sango's cheeks were flushed, yet she returned a kiss.  
  
Miroku's smile kept growing wider at every moment, "I love you, Sango-chan." he said.   
  
"I... love you too." Sango answered, her face instantly burning.  
  
Kagome wanted to scream happily and pump her fists in the air, but InuYasha's hand was over her mouth and he was holding her hands together tightly. He was afraid that Kagome would run right into the scene.  
  
------------  
  
Don't forget to read and review! And love it!  
  
This is Pooky, signing off for this chapter! 


	14. Uh oh

Yay! Another chapter is upppp! xD  
  
-------------------  
  
InuYasha lost balance and fell backwards, rustling the leaves. Kagome looked over and fell down also. "Kagome!" InuYasha barked.  
  
Sango tore away from Miroku, and went over to the bushes to find Kagome ontop of InuYasha. "K-Kagome... -chan?" Sango stuttered, pointing at her.  
  
Kagome sat up, looking nervous. "Hi... Sango!" she said, standing up. "We weren't spying on you!"  
  
"Yes we were." InuYasha pointed out, sitting up.  
  
Kagome glared. "Sit." she said angrily. InuYasha's face pounding into the ground. "Dammit!"  
  
"Why were you... spying?" Sango asked, blushing. "Did you see... everything?"  
  
"No... we weren't!" Kagome said, waving her hands around. "Yes we were Kagome!" InuYasha barked, rubbing his face. "Sit boy." Kagome said, sweatdropping. Once again, InuYasha fell to the earth face-first.  
  
"Kagome-chan... please tell the truth." Sango said. Miroku walked over to help InuYasha up from the ground.  
  
"I wanted to see what you were doing." Kagome said truthfully, feeling ashamed.  
  
"Oh." Miroku and Sango said together. Sango blushed and looked away.  
  
"Are you okay Sango?" Kagome asked, jumping over the bushes. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." Sango assured, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"We'll leave then. Sorry Sango." Kagome said, smiling happily. She walked off and InuYasha followed her, grumbling and rubbing his face.  
  
Miroku watched the two until they were mere dots, and put a comforting arm around her. "You're sure you're okay?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango looked up at him. "I'm sure I'm sure." she assured, walking off hesitantly. Miroku sighed and sat down. "I'll leave her be." he said to himself, pulling his ponytail out and scratching his head.  
  
Sango sat near a small rushing-water spring, skimming her hand across the water. Shippou and Kirara ran up to her, and they both climbed up her back.   
  
Shippou hugged Sango's neck, smiling. "Kirara found me! But I couldn't find my ball." he told her. Kirara opened her mouth, showing the ball on her toung. When Shippou looked over, Kirara shut her mouth, then opened it when he looked away. Sango saw this, and she giggled.  
  
"Do you know where it is, Sango?" Shippou asked. "I think Kirara knows." Sango answered.  
  
Kirara walked over to the other shoulder, and spat the ball out onto Shippou's hand. "Thanks, Kirara!" Shippou said, hugging Kirara happily. She purred contently, feeling as though she did a good job of helping her friend.  
  
Sango smiled. "Good job Kirara."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It would be a great help if you referred people on the Internet that love InuYasha! I love reading reviews, and the more I get, the more I want to write (or type)! Giving ideas in your reviews help a lot, too. 


	15. A Night to Remember

**Thanks Kitana-nata for this idea! This is for people who love to roleplay InuYasha. There's this site that my friend made, and you roleplay InuYasha most of the time along with some plain old chat rooms. It's in the work in the making, so check out the bottom for the URL.**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shippou took the ball and wiped it off with his shirt. "C'mon Kirara!" he exclaimed, throwing the ball lightly. Kirara raced after it, catching it with her front paws and rolling off.  
  
Shippou giggled childishly and raced off after her, constantly yelling her name and laughing.  
  
Miroku got to his feet, pulling his hair back into his little ponytail. He snatched up his staff and walked off to find Shippou, Sango, and Kirara.  
  
A small smile crept over Sango's face as she continued to hear the random giggles and meows.   
  
Miroku sat down next to her, letting his staff fall to the ground with a clunk. "You're alright now I presume?" he asked her, eyes showing caring.  
  
"I'm alright now." Sango answered. "Good." Miroku said, arm slipping around her shoulders.  
  
Miroku gently kissed her cheek with a smile. Sango's face turned various shades of crimson was his lips left her cheek.  
  
"What're we going to do tonight?" Miroku asked her questionally.   
  
"I don't know." she answered, shrugging simply without a care.  
  
Miroku knew what he wanted to do, but didn't really know if Sango wanted to. (Can ya guess? x3)  
  
Shippou and Kirara came bouncing back a few moments later. "I'm hungry, what're we going to eat?" Shippou asked, hopping on Sango's shoulder, which was Miroku's hand.  
  
"Well... actually Shippou, why don't you and Kirara stay at the village tonight?" Miroku said, a small smile creeping across his face. Sango stared at him, 'hentai.'  
  
Shippou nodded. "Okay! See you in the morning!" he squeaked, "C'mon Kirara!" He ran off with Kirara at his small heels.  
  
Sango watched as they ran off. "I bet I know what you're planning." Sango said, shaking her head.  
  
"You do? What then?" Miroku asked her, grinning lecherously.  
  
"Lech." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Miroku looked at her with a questionable look. "Nothing." Sango said, smiling slightly.   
  
Miroku grinned, standing up. "I'm going to find wood for a fire. You can stay here if you wish," and walked off.  
  
Sango nodded, laying and resting on the grass. The sun was starting to sink over the horizon and it was a very beautiful sight. The sun was swamped by a light color of pink and gold, with other colors mixing in.  
  
It was starting to get cold out, so she wrapped her arms around herself, sitting up.  
  
"Just in time." Sango said as Miroku walked back to her with an armfull of sticks, leaves and twigs. "Are you starting to get cold?" he asked her with a warm smile.  
  
"Kinda." she replied, shivering slightly at the cool breeze that whipped by.  
  
"I'll hurry then." he assured, quickly making a tipi out of his materials. When that task was finished, he took two leftover sticks, and layed on the ground. He started to twist the other stick ontop of it until it struck a fire from the heat. He tossed them into the tipi, letting the flames eat up their dinner.  
  
Miroku plopped down next to her, watching the brown turned charcoal black. "Only five days left of this." he said with a slight smile. Sango nodded. "Mmmhmmm."  
  
An hour slipped by, and Sango felt warmth wash over her. She layed on Miroku's legs, tired. The flames were so pleasent and warm, it made her feel sleepy.  
  
"Tired, my onna no ko?" he asked warmly, running his fingers through her silky hair.  
  
Her eyes drooped heavily. "Sorta." she replied. She flipped over to her back, facing him. "It's just the flames."  
  
Miroku bent down, kissing her lovingly on the lips. Sango returned with a small peck. She wasn't very used to all this affection, all this love.  
  
Miroku shifted her off his legs, and onto the ground space besides them. They continued to passionatly show their love by kisses, time slipping by.  
  
They stopped after about forty-five minutes, falling asleep in each other's arms.  
  
-------------------------  
  
**I'll end it there! And that InuYasha rping URL is: inutriken.conforums.com  
  
I hope everyone liked!**


	16. Waking Up

I am SO SORRY for not updating AT ALL! I was on vacation, then got grounded for two stinkin' months! So, when my dad allowed me to play the computer for awhile, I figured I should update! :) Way to go me!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sango stirred in Miroku's tight arms. Her eyelids, arms, and head felt heavy, so she didn't get much accomplished. She managed to lift her eyelids up half-way to wake up to Miroku's sleeping face; which startled her at first. "Just a few more hours." she groaned softly, dropping her head back into his chest. (No, they are not naked if you people thought they did it... oO Miroku did want to do it tho'.)  
  
(A few hours later...)  
  
Miroku's eyelids slowly opened. He smiled cheerfully to see Sango was still sleeping, and kissed her on the forehead. "Happy day." he whispered.  
  
Sango groaned again. "Just a few more hours." she muttered in her sleep.  
  
"'Never asked you to get up, m'dear." Miroku said. "Please... just a few more hours." Sango said sleepily. "... Okay."  
  
Miroku carefully untwined his arms around her, finding Kirara and Shippou sleeping near their heads and used them for Sango's Miroku-like pillow.  
  
'Well... time to find and make breakfast...' he told himself. He crawled to the stream. "Fish for breakfast." Miroku said, an idea forming. He crawled over and grabbed his staff, crawling back over.  
  
Miroku carefully watched the fish swim by, waiting for the perfect moment to stab through their little fishy bodies. ( x) I are evil.) A rather large fish slowly swam by, blood gushing out of his fin. Miroku found his perfect opportunity and plunged his staff through the water, piercing the fish. He lifted his staff from the water, letting the fish flail like mad until it finally kicked the bucket and died.  
  
Miroku smiled and slid the fish off his staff, aiming for two little ones for Kirara and Shippou. Soon after, he had three dead fish next to him. "I am Miroku, the fish-killing monk."  
  
He speared all three fish onto his staff and walked over to find some twigs nearby and relight the fire.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but it's 10:42 PM at night, and I'm starting to get tired.  
  
I just hope everyone enjoys my chapter.  
  
This is me, signing off until next time! (Which may be awhile.) 


	17. Too bad

I bet you all missed me. x) School starts tommorow. D: I'm going into 6th grade, which is Middle School. -clings to reader- Don't make me go. TT ----------------------  
  
Sango yawned, and stirred again. She rubbed her eyes until all the tiny pieces of 'sand' were gone, and sat up. Sango wanted to lay back down and go to sleep, but her eyelids didn't feel like closing now.  
The scent of fish wafted around, tickling her nose. 'Smells good.' She found Miroku sitting next to a small fire, with fish cooking. Long stick were slid down their throats, producing from their backs.  
Miroku noticed her waking and waved at her cheerfully. "Good morning." he greeted with a slight bow from his head.  
"Mornin'." Sango greeted also.  
  
"Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama?" a familiar voice echoed. Miroku grunted and opened his eyes slowly. 'When did the sky turn brown?' he asked himself. '... This looks familiar... is it Lady Kaede's hut'  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango said with relief. "You've been unconscious for five days."  
Miroku sat up quickly. "I have?" he asked wildly, laying back down from the quick, sharp pain coming from his side.  
Sango nodded. "Yes. A demon attack when Kagome and InuYasha left for the week and you've been knocked out since." she informed him. "I managed to kill him after the demon gave you a couple gashes in the side."  
Miroku ran his hand over his side, then removed the blanket. It was true. Bandage wrap was tightly wrapped around his body with red blood stains lightly covering where he assumed the gashes were. "Thank you, Sango." Miroku thanked her.  
"No problem. I wouldn't want to loose a friend like you." Sango said, turning around to check on how Kaede was going along.  
Miroku closed his eyes with a pleasent smile on his face. 'Too bad that dream wasn't real. I really enjoyed it.' he thought.  
  
-has a gigglefit- Had you going, didn't I? Well, now since Miroku has regained consciousness, Sango and Miroku still have two days until Kagome and InuYasha return. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews there'll be a surprise ending.  
Don't worry though! There's going to be four more chapters (or more ;D) until the ending... but for those who love this story, enjoy the chapter left. -winkwink-  
Chia-sama.


	18. Cleaning Up the Wounds

I'M **_SO_** _**SORRY**_. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE... **_7_** WEEKS. DID I TELL YOU I'M **_SORRY_**? -sniff sniff-  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kaede handed Sango a wooden bucket. "Here, Sango-chan. Get some more water for the bandage wrap." the old woman instructed, then tending the the pot over the fire.  
  
Sango nodded and got up and left. "I'll be back soon!" Sango said to Miroku.  
  
Kaede stirred the soup with a wooden ladle. "Are you hungry, Houshi-sama?" she asked, standing up and going to the cupboard for some bowls.  
  
Miroku really hadn't payed attention to his stomach. Before he could speak, his empty stomach groaned loudly. Miroku smiled weakly. "I take that as a yes." Miroku answered.  
  
Kaede kneeled next to the fire and dolled vegetable soup into three seperate bowls. She handed a bowl that was a little fuller than the other two and handed it to Miroku.  
  
Miroku gratefully accepted the bowl and wolfed it down, some dribbled down his chin. "Mmmm. Perfect as always, Lady Kaede." Miroku praised at her excellent cooking.  
  
Sango slid the door open and stumbled a little bit before making her way to Kaede. "Here you go." Sango carefully set the bucket; now full of water; beside Kaede so she could warm it.  
  
"Hello Sango-chan." Miroku greeted, smiling. He was pretty content now, but still a little down because his dream was reality. He set the bowl beside him, still laying down.  
  
Lady Kaede soaked a cloth with some leftover but warm water in a different bucket. "Here. Clean up the Houshi's wound some more." Lady Kaede wrung the cloth out and then handed it to Sango.  
  
"Yes Kaede." Sango nodded her head once and got onto her knees next to Miroku.  
  
Miroku feebly opened an eye. "Hm?" Miroku shifted a little, despite the sharp pain. He scratched behind his ear. "Do you need something?"  
  
Sango smiled just slightly. "I need you to try and sit up, Houshi-sama." she ordered, pulling the blanket down to his waist.  
  
He hesitated, but didn't want to deny Sango's orders. "Ah, okay." Miroku said and sat up slowly with some of Sango's help. "Ungh... it stings."  
  
"Lady Kaede says it'll be better tommorow." she said, unwrapping the gauge wrap off of his upper body. She stopped and propped two pillows up so he could sit up without the pain. Once she unwrapped all the gauge, she began to rub over it with water, wiping all the dried blood away.  
  
Miroku winced a couple of times as she cleansed his wounds, but also found it soothing from all the strain. Just Sango's touch sent a tingle through his spine.  
  
------------------------  
  
**Yay. x) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.  
-Pooky!**


	19. The Final Touch

Mwuahaha. I'm back. x) I just went to a concert and it was awesome. 5 local bands were playing like... metal, death metal, and alternative rock.  
--------------------------

Sango had stripped all the upper-body wrap from Miroku's body, and made sure he was clean except for the healing cuts. All the dried blood was off, and all the remaining mud he got into was gone. Now, Sango was applying some of Kaede's own healing medicine on his arms.  
Miroku shivered; Kaede had a window open. And when you're wet, and wind comes by, it's pretty chilly. But, Miroku didn't want to ask anyone to shut it, because Kaede was providing Miroku with shelter until he could walk, and feeding him, while Sango was helping him with his wounds.  
There was a mild silence in the atmosphere, making Sango a little uncomfortable. When the healing ointment was applied, Sango began to wrap clean gauge around his wounds, but less heavily than last time. "How're you feeling, Houshi-sama?" the Tajiya asked, breaking the silence.  
"A bit better. I feel like I could try walking today." Miroku answered with a comfortable grin as he leaned back into the pillows.  
She just shook her head. "Tommorow for sure. Not today." Sango told Miroku, sounding a bit mother-ish. Sango glanced out the window, seeing the sun was sinking behind the horizon.  
Miroku noticed her tone of voice, and chuckled. He watched Kaede, a small, barely noticable smile on his face.  
"..Wh-what? What's so funny?" Sango asked, wondering if she did anything... weird. Her face was slightly flushed as she stared at the monk. "Tell me." Sango demanded.  
"It was nothing, Sango-chan. Just your tone of voice." Miroku told her, glancing up at her flushed expression.  
Kaede got to her feet. "You should get some early rest, Houshi-sama." Kaede told him, picking up a bucket to dump outside.  
Miroku nodded and covered his bare chest with a blanket. "Yes. I'm still pretty tired." his mouth stretched wide open, letting a yawn go by. "G'night, Sango-chan.. Lady Kaede"  
Sango still covered her cheeks. "G-G'night.. Houshi-sama." Sango went to her own bed, and without covering herself with a blanket, fell asleep even before Miroku had.  
With some amusement, Miroku watched her peaceful face before closing his eyes.

The next morning.  
--------------

Sango was up early in the morning, going to take a bath and just stretch for awhile. She wasn't used to be couped up in a hut for a couple days on her knees. She merrily walked out of the hut, stopping for a second. She thought she heard Miroku say her name.. and some other words. 'Just my imagination.' Sango assured herself.  
Miroku was up though. Once Sango had left he had sat up, calling to see if he could come too. Who could resist him in his poor state now? 


	20. Once Again, Stupid Monk

Sorry for not updating. I don't know if this story is going to last one, two, or three more chapters. In your review, will you please tell me? Thank you very much.  
(May 29, 20005, 8:08 PM)  
------------------------------------------- 

**W**hile Miroku limped around, wondering what spring Sango was bathing in, the Tajiya was just undressing. She was still exhausted from the night before, waking up a few times from various nightmares when her village was slaughtered. Inhaling deeply, Sango slid herself into the cold spring. The frigid water awoke her senses and sent a shiver up her spine. Even though of the cold, it felt good to feel awake so fast. Sango bent over and soaked her brown locks. While she did so, she wondered if the monk was awake, and desperatly hoped not. She knew that Miroku would not care if he was injured, all's he focused about was seeing her or other women naked. Sango sighed deeply, splashing her cheeks, moving towards the edge of the water to gather a few stones in case he did come. Always expect the.. expected, in Sango's terms.  
**T**hrough dumb luck, Miroku stumbled apon where Sango was bathing. He grinned lecherously and hid quietly in the bushes, forming a small hole through the bush. Although the wound in his leg and stomach ached, the monk ignored the pain and just stared excitedly. If he was asleep for five days, who cared? Miroku had a beautiful, naked woman infront of him that had no idea he was spying. It's always great until she finds out he's watching.. then it's painful. Although no stones or twigs were being thrown at him, Miroku winced at the half fond, half painful memories.  
Sango kept the water at the nape of her neck just in case, and swam a couple laps around the small spring to stretch her muscles. She felt agitated as if a pair of eyes were watching her every move. Hmm.. I wonder where she got that crazy idea from? Makes me wonder. Sango edged closer to her pile of rocks, feeling uneasy. Although she was done, she didn't want to get out incase some lecherous person, like Miroku, was there. Sango inhaled deeply and took a stone, throwing it into one set of bushes opposite of the monk, which made Miroku gulp. Was she going to throw a rock into each set of bushes? Just as a precaution, Miroku shielded his forehead.  
**J**ust as Miroku thought, Sango threw a rock into each set of bushes. Once Miroku's clump of bushes was the last one left, he squeeled and fell over. "Aha! I knew it!" Sango yelled, pointing accusingly at Miroku. She stood up, unaware that her upper half was showing. Miroku quivered, hoping that nothing was being thrown at him. Once he felt nothing land on him, he looked up from the ground bravely, and just grinned widely. "Hehehehe..." he chuckled, the monk's eyes growing wider.  
**S**till unaware, Sango tilted her head to the side and just stared at him, and finally looked down. She screamed a high-pitched scream and dove underwater. Her face was heating up and turning red in embaressment. 'OH MY GOD! He saw my top naked.. what am I going to do? Can I just kill him so he never knew what happened? Gahhh! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' Sango thought rapidly, kicking her legs ferociously at the water, with her arms covered her breasts. Loosing air, Sango fluttered to the surface, she kept her head about water to her chin. "Uhhh.." her face reddened as she stared at Miroku, who was still grinning from ear to ear.  
** "Hello, Sango."** Miroku said casually, crawling slowly to the edge of the spring. His hands gripped the side loosely. As he crawled to the edge, Sango grabbed the rest of her pebbles and threw them as hard as she could at the monk. Throwing that hard was pretty hard, you know? Chuckin' that Hiraikotsu around like it was a piece of cloth. Poor Miroku had a collision with a large portion of the pebbles thrown at him.  
Miroku shieled his eyes and flattened himself against the ground. His arm stung, and his hands stung.  
**"Gah.. I think I'm still alive.."** Miroku told her, whimpering like a little dog. "Well, you deserved it, you lech!" Sango roared at him, splashing him with the icy cold water. Who cares if he was injured? Miroku was a pervert, and he received his punishment. Because he looked so pathetic, he made Sango want to burst out laughing, but she sucked in her breath and battled against her laughter.


	21. They're Baaaack

**Oh geez! I appologize a MILLION times! It has been a year since I've made a new chapter. This one is the last chapter, just for a heads-up. My next project will be a Haru/Rin and Kyo/Tohru fanfic for those Fruits Basket fans.  
**-------------------------------------------------------- 

After the epidemic with the spring and the monk, Sango shooed him away with dangerous threats. Miroku almost immediatly left the spring area, but sat a good forty feet away from the spring. He needed something to lean on to get back to Lady Kaede's hut.

Sango dressed quickly and combed her hair with her fingers. Once she felt clean and refreshed, she found Miroku sitting out in the field alone. At first she thought it was a mini boulder until she came closer. "What're you doing here?" Sango growled.

Miroku smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I need help getting back to Lady Kaede's. Could you help, my dear Sango?" he asked, his smile widening.

Sango didn't know what to say about the new nickname. "I'm not helping you." Sango said simply, and began to storm away.

"No! Sango! I can't get up!" Miroku fell over while trying to grab her ankle.

"Good! You get starve here then"

"Sango!" Miroku whined.

Sango stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Fine." she mumbled, and back-tracked to Miroku.

Miroku sighed with relief and grasped Sango's hand, and was hoisted up to his feet. "A million thanks, Sango-chan." he said. He leaned against Sango for support.

Her face turned a bit pink. "Well... yeah. It's your fault for sneaking up on me in the first place. You could've been cozy in your futon." Sango told him, and steered him back to Kaede's hut.

"I like to take the hard road." Miroku replied as Sango eased him onto his futon.

"I noticed." Sango said.

Kaede came back inside from picking vegetables and herbs from her garden. "Where did the two of ye go?" she asked. She knelt down before a cutting board and a bucket of fresh spring water. While she waited for a reply from Sango or Miroku, Lady Kaede washed the vegetables.

Sango glared at Miroku, who grinned sheepishly. "I went to bathe, and Miroku... followed me. He received a fitting punishment." she replied.

"Ah... Miroku..." Kaede shook her head in disappointment.

"I couldn't help it!" Miroku protested.

Sango stood up. "Yes you could." she snapped, and sat on her knees to help Kaede with the vegetables.

Miroku sighed and layed his head back onto his pillow.

"Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome are coming back today." Sango told him.

"Today's also the day you can take off your bandages and walk around freely." Kaede added in.

Miroku smiled slightly. Oh how he was dreaming of this day since yesterday. Free to roam around and meet beautiful women! Yes, this was the life. "Will you be removing my bandages, Sango-chan"

"No. You'll be taking off your own bandages." Sango said quickly and harshly.

"Fine, fine." Miroku undid his robe. He tore the bandage around his torso and began to unravel the long coil of gauge wrap.

Sango turned back to the vegetables with her face slightly pink once more.

Soon enough, Miroku was fed, and bandage-free. It was already afternoon and InuYasha and Kagome were expected to come back in a few minutes. So, Sango helped Miroku walk back to the Bone Eater's Well. They were both excited to meet her companions.

Miroku sat himself next to the Well, and randomly glanced back at Sango. She hadn't made eye contact or spoken to him for a long, long time. He knew that she'd come back around... but maybe he would appologize before InuYasha and Kagome came.

"I'm... sorry for spying on you, Sango-chan." Miroku appologized. He wouldn't say that he wouldn't do it again... but it would be a lie.

Sango nodded. "I forgive you." she said, and at that moment she heard InuYasha's voice.

"Goddamnit Kagome! Stop hitting me!" InuYasha yelled.

"Well then put me down!" Kagome bellowed back.

Sango and Miroku both felt a smile on their lips. Miroku stood up shakily and grabbed Sango's hand. "They're baaaaaack."


End file.
